


The Five Times Eddie Scolded Richie for Calling Him “Eds” and the One Time He Didn’t

by headcanonsready



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Character Death, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headcanonsready/pseuds/headcanonsready
Summary: Exactly what the title says!! Warning: very emotional, get some tissues :’)





	The Five Times Eddie Scolded Richie for Calling Him “Eds” and the One Time He Didn’t

1) Eddie gripped his fanny pack nervously, ready to reach for his inhaler at the slightest hint of danger. “R-r-relax, Eddie. It’s just my friend, Richie. He t-talks a lot but he’s a-a-alright.” Bill said in an attempt to calm Eddie down. Okay, maybe Eddie was overreacting. He had no reason to believe this new friend of Bill’s would be dangerous (or diseased), Eddie should just trust his friend’s judgement and move on. But then again, this was the same friend that tricked him into eating a cupcake that had fallen onto the floor. Fucking traitor, Eddie thought to himself, as he carefully stepped into the unfamiliar house. “Why if it isn’t Big Bill himself, reckon I’d see you ‘round these parts sooner or later, partner.” Eddie heard quite possibly the worst faux southern accent assault his ears as soon as he stepped inside the dim, small space. “Ruh-Ruh-Richie, this is my friend, Eddie. Is it okay if he h-hangs with us today?” Bill asked tentatively. It’s not like Richie would say no to Bill, as Bill had this sort of aura that made him a natural leader. Eddie finally looked up at the source of the terrible accent, and as soon as he did, he had to resist the urge to look back down at his feet. This new kid - Richie, was it? - was absolutely adorable. Eddie carefully took in every detail of Richie’s face: the thick-rimmed glasses, soft black curls, and gangly limbs seemed to make Eddie blush furiously, unable to look away from the cute boy before him. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Big Bill, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a fuckin’ mute! Just what the Trashmouth needs, eh? Finally, a willing audience!” Richie exclaimed, and began to act out praising the lord, eliciting a chuckle from Bill. Say something, damn it, Eddie thought to himself. “Uh, hi, I’m Eddie. I hope your house is cleaner than your mouth.” Bill’s chuckling evolved into a full-blown laugh in reaction to Eddie’s unprecedented sass. Richie smiled, cheeks tinted pink and said, “Eddie, huh? I think I’ll call you Eds. Cute name for a cute kid.” Eddie’s blush intensified as he rolled his eyes in feigned distaste. “Don’t call me that. Bill, if he keeps calling me that, I’m leaving.” Bill looked curiously at the two for a moment, then shrugged to himself.

2) Eddie swung his legs over the edge of the cliff and watched them dangle precariously above the quarry. Richie sat beside him in comfortable silence, the space between them almost nonexistent. Eddie sensed that Richie was anxious. Over the past year or so in which he had befriended Richie, they had become each others’ best friends. Eddie couldn’t think of a single thing that Richie didn’t know about him, and he assumed it was the same the other way around. Eddie heard Richie take a sharp deep breath, and patiently waited for Richie to talk about what had been on his mind. Richie turned to face Eddie, carefully adjusting his thick-rimmed glasses so he could really look at him. Eddie’s heart began to race, though he couldn’t figure out why. “Your eyes are so pretty, Eds.” Richie said, almost in a whisper, his voice so soft you would hardly be able to tell it was Richie due to the lack of obnoxiousness. Eddie blushed, but continued to look into Richie’s eyes. “Don’t call me Eds.” The next thing Eddie felt was Richie’s lips on his, soft and sweet and feeling so much like home. Richie pulled away and whispered, “I think I’m in love with you, Eds.” Eddie smiled, a large dopey grin spreading across his face. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

3) Eddie was terrified. No, Eddie was absolutely terrified. Never in his wildest nightmares could he ever have imagined searching the disgusting, bacteria-infested Derry sewer system in an attempt to rescue Beverly Marsh from a shape-shifting clown. Oh god, why did I throw my inhaler away in the yard at Neibolt? Eddie thought to himself, beginning to panic. Eddie then felt a hand grasp his own firmly, and felt a small squeeze of reassurance. He turned to see Richie, hand still gripping Eddie’s. It took every ounce of self control to not kiss Richie in this dark terrifying place so that Eddie could pretend everything was safe for at least a few seconds. “It’s okay, Eds. Whatever happens, I’ll never leave your side.” Richie whispered, and softly placed a kiss onto Eddie’s cheek. Eddie felt warmth spread throughout his entire body and felt much safer already. “I love you.” Eddie whispered into Richie’s ear. “And don’t fucking call me Eds.”

4) As Eddie watched Stan leave the Losers behind, he felt a small rush of fear throughout his entire being. He didn’t want to leave his friends and return home, but something inside him told him it was his turn to depart. Eddie felt blood continue to gush out of his hand and held back tears, although he couldn’t comprehend why he was so sad. This wasn’t goodbye forever, right? Eddie slowly turned to Richie. Beautiful, hilarious, inappropriate, caring, Richie. Maybe this was goodbye. Eddie hugged Richie as tight as he could, wishing he could stay in his arms forever. Despite being around the rest of the Losers, Eddie kissed Richie full on the lips, pouring every ounce of love and affection he had for Richie ever since they first met into that single embrace. Richie felt Eddie’s tears on his cheeks. “I love you so much, Eds. Take care of yourself.” Eddie merely nodded in response. “See you later, guys.” Eddie said with a small wave, but turned back around to face Richie, face wet with tears. “Don’t call me Eds.”

5) As Eddie waited with the Losers club at the restaurant for Richie to arrive, he felt inexplicably nervous. You’re in your 40s for Christ’s sake, you can’t keep scaring yourself, you’re old enough to give yourself heart attacks, Eddie thought to himself. He decided to pull out his inhaler. Eddie felt his palms begin to sweat, and once again tried to address his nerves. He was unable to reach a conclusion. He remembered he and good ol’ Richie Tozier had been best friends back in junior high, but he still couldn’t pinpoint the source of his anxiety. That is, until he saw Richie. “Well, aren’t you all a sight for sore eyes? Or maybe you fuckers are the ones making my eyes sore?” Eddie looked up and saw a much older, taller, Richie Tozier who lacked thick-rimmed glasses and a lanky frame. The Losers club rejoiced upon Richie’s arrival, but once Richie had made eye contact with Eddie, he immediately walked over. “Eds, my god is it really you?” Richie whispered in disbelief. “I do look a little strange, don’t I?” Eddie asked nervously. “Not strange, Eds, never strange. Still as cute as the day I met you.” Richie replied, and pulled Eddie in for a hug. In that moment, every sweet, treasured memory of Eddie’s relationship with Richie came flooding back to him. His eyes struggled to suppress tears. “C’mon, Richie, I’ve told you not to call me Eds at least a million times.”

1) It was dead. Eddie saw Bev hit that monster with 100% accuracy, she’d always been a great shot. Eddie looked down at his right arm, only to find it to be separate from his body. Eddie watched thick blood pour from his wound as he fell on the cold, hard floor. “Eddie!” he heard Bev cry and heard the footsteps of Bill and Richie accompany hers as they rushed toward him. Richie pushed Bill and Bev out of his way, and gently held Eddie’s head up with his hand. “C’mon Eds, you’ll be okay. We can fix you up, you’ll be right as rain, I swear to fuckin’ god, Eds, you’ll be alright.” Richie mumbled as tears cascaded down his cheeks. Eddie smiled, looking up at Richie. Instead of seeing the grown man who he had come to know and love over the past few days, he saw the loudmouthed, gangly, sweet boy he had always loved. Eddie realized in that moment that Richie was his soulmate, even if he had never believed in that kind of thing before. He had never been so in love with another person, and he cursed himself for being somehow wiser in his youth than he had been in his adulthood. Eddie had many regrets, but maybe they didn’t matter. What mattered was right now, right now looking at a small, scared Richie. In this moment, he saw the Richie that faced his greatest fears to save him, saw the Richie that snuck over to his house to bring Eddie soup when he was ill, saw the Richie that shoved crumpled little love notes into his locker, but most importantly, he saw the Richie that needed him now. Eddie used his only arm to grab Richie’s hand and squeeze. Eddie couldn’t find the words to say it, but he knew Richie understood. I’ll never leave your side. Eddie felt he should say something out loud, even if it was meaningless, so he did. “Richie, please. For the last time, don’t call me that. You know how I...”   
Eddie died trying to come up with the rest of the sentence. Here, in this monstrous lair of evil and despair, was the first time Eddie hadn’t really cared about being called Eds. As he faded into the unknown plane of consciousness, he thought of one thing and one thing only: Richie.


End file.
